dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
The Corruptor (End of Everything)/Battle
Upon reaching the Corruptor at his enclave on Scaldron, he will enter the area through a portal of red energy, then shift to a random Genesis Type. He wil then summon Enemy Portals, which resemble Horde Gates, that will bring-in enemies of a certain genesis type. He will also direct the Minions toward the player, and restore the health of any damaged portals by emitting a red shockwave. He will spawn more portals if some are destroyed. His attacks consist of claw strikes, stomping, and a special ability depending on his current Genesis Type. Bio: Sirius's Pounce Attack. Plasma: Sol's Flame breath. Quantum: Betelgeuse' Singularity Bombs. Necro: Procyon's Soul Burn. Cyber: Antares' Missile Volley. 'Ender: 'Bellatrix's Energy Walls. The Corruptor may go down easily, but he won't go down that easily. The first time he is "killed", he leans over on the ground, reeling from the punishment he has taken, and coughs-up some blood. He then teleports out of the boss-pit (creating a red 15-meter wide shockwave that removes 7/8 of a hero's max Health in Apocalypse, as well as heavy knockback), leaving behind the Portals, along with the enemies they spawned. After a while, Xylan will re-enter the arena, this time with a Mutation Agent in his hand. He will devour it, grow slightly larger, and change shape while being enshrouded in black smoke and a red glow(In Challenge Mode, he will not teleport in at the location where he was first "killed", but at a location determined about 2-4 seconds before he re-enters. On devouring the Agent, he creates another red near-fatal shockwave that has a 15 meter radius). In his super-corrupted form, he has three times the amount of health, and will also use the Special Abilities of the first generation Destructors, in addition to enhanced versions of the Second Generation Destructors' Special Abilities. He will then march around the arena, and summon more portals, each one with the power to summon enemies of each of the 6 genesis types. He will occasionally do one of 2 things: He can direct the enemies that have spawned to attack you, or he will send out a red pulse that will restore all existing portals back to full health. In Invasion Mode, he will also use the First Generation Destructor Abilities during his first phase, and have enhanced versions of them in his Second Phase. His second phase will have 3.5 times the amount of health as his first phase. In Apocalypse Mode, he will also slowly regenerate his quadrupled health in his Second Phase, and have the abilities of all Darkspore during the second phase. In Challenge Mode, the enemy portals can spawn Lieutenants! *Despite The Corruptor having access to all enemy abilities, several of them would conflict with each other(Or with Xylan himself). For example, he wouldn't use the Enrage buff from the Carrion Shambler, as he'd have access to the more efficient Protoplasm Enrage. Also, Xylan does not have the orbular body to support Laser Tank lasers. **Not only that, but he can't use all of them at the same time; usually he will only use a few at a time. However, this gives him some some terrifying ability combinations, such as combining the energy resistance of Fragbots with the Ghostliness of Shade Drifters, all the while having the Pouncing Stalker's Persistence, and the Hypno Mantis's Resurrection Aura, the Spikyness of Thorn Tripeds, topped off with the Warp Spawner's resistance to Area Effect attacks. ***An offensive combination of abilities at The Corruptor's disposal include firing a torrent of Terrorsaur fireballs from his mouth, and each fireball also inflicts Pathogenic Vegavore disease in addition to the burn, all the while inflicting Plasmic Howler's Energy Vulnerability and suppressing Heroes because of the Muting Leucopod's abilities. Also, the Homing Striker's tracking capabilities make the fireballs chase their targets. ***Yet a supportive combination the Corruptor can use is by using the Mending Tanglid's ability to root heroes, then order the Minions to regroup so he can heal them and grant them powerful buffs such as Undermind Fire Thorns, cleansing them with a Maser Tank pulse, and cast a powerful Dynosphere absorption shield to them. After the Corruptor is finally brought to his knees, he will display his death animation; The Corruptor leans over, then is thrown around when parts of his armor explode, causing him to change genesis each time. Each transition causes a unique explosion, and all Minions of the type he changes from to spontaneously explode. He then rapidly changes genesis typesas the last Minions explode as well, while various colored arcs emit from his body. His death animation can then take one one of six fates: ...a Biogenetic death will cause a tornado of leaves and green energy, while roots explode out of every opening in his body (believing to represent his veins)... ...a Cybergenetic death animation will cause many shrapnel-like explosion to occur all over Xylan, eventually consuming his body... ...a Necrogenetic death will cause Xylan's body to rapidly transition between youth and decay until every last fiber of flesh vaporizes... ...a Plsmagenetic death animation will cause magma to erupt from directly underneath him, consuming his bodywhile rays of plasma burst out in all directions... ...a Quantungenetic death animation will have wormholes rip Xylan's body apart, similar to how he dies in the original game... ...an Ender-genesis themed death animation will cause parts of his body to change size, direction, and even position, deforming Xylan's body into an unrecognizable mass... ...and regardless of the fate, The Corruptor will finally explode violently in a supernova-like explosion, with his scream fading away as the explosion overwhelms all other sound. Once everything settles down, what remains is The Corruptor's lifeless skeleton, while black clouds resembling E-DNA and red arcs fade away as well. The skull (with the mask attached) will drop from the skeleton, only for the rest of the bones to fall apart as well soon after. The bones can be destroyed, but the skull (and mask) cannot. Spore_2013-04-27_19-37-33.png|The Corruptor Dying Spore_2013-04-27_20-41-55.png|The Corruptor's skeleton. The mask will fall off... Spore_2013-04-27_20-54-35.png|The Corruptor's mask falls off the skeleton. The rest of the skeleton will soon fall apart following...